A Different View
by stealingtheunicornblood
Summary: This is a modern version of Fire Emblem: Awakening where Chrom and Validar run rival supermarkets. Trust me it's more serious than it sounds... at the beginning. Rated T because I don't know where this story is going so just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**I'm really excited about this fanfic because I've always wondered about how things would be different if Fire Emblem: Awakening was set in modern times. So I wrote about it. I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of its characters! I haven't decided any pairings so I'm open to suggestions. Here's chapter one!**

"What the hell did I just trip on?" Chrom thought, standing up and dusting himself off. He cautiously looked around until he spotted her. Lying unconcious on the ground was a woman wearing a t-shirt that seemed huge on her tiny body and blue skinny jeans. Her hair was long and pulled back into a high ponytail which fell on her left shoulder and came down to her chest. Just as Chrom was about to go and get help, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Unable to leave her in this state, he stayed and offered his hand to help her up. She took his hand but let go of it quickly when she was able to stand by herself,

"Who are you?" He questioned,

"Ummm..." She wondered out loud,

"You don't know your own name?" He asked, puzzled,

"Chrom what are you-" Lissa started, then rushed over beside the girl,

"Oh my god are you okay? I'll take you to hospital and see if you have any injuries there. I'm sure Emmeryn will help! I'm Lissa by the way, I'm training to be a nurse like my sister and this is my brother Chrom, in case he didnt introduce himself. He owns a supermarket called Chrom-mart. Maybe you've heard of it? Its pretty big," She finished,

"Ummm I havent heard of it... I don't really remember anything except for a brick coming towards me... Oooooh look that's a pretty bird in the tree over there" The girl explained and then giggled at the bird as it flew away,

"It's a robin. How about we call you Robin for now? Just so its easier to talk," Chrom suggested,

"Okay..." She answered before following them to a red convertable, owned by Lissa. Lissa was beautiful. Her light blonde hair was in low bunches that went to just below her neck and she was wearing a nurses uniform. Chrom on the other hand was in a scruffy shirt with some sort of logo on the left hand side. His dark navy hair was messy and his old jeans were ripped and stained. Soon after meeting they arrived at a hospital and were greeted by a woman who looked like Lissa but appeared to be a lot older. Words couldn't describe her beauty. Soon after she was informed of the situation, she took Robin up to a small room, which was very simple but was good enough for a short stay. The bed was in the corner of the room next to a little window and there was a TV on the wall. There was a bedside table that had just a lamp and box of tissues on it,

"I hope this room is to your liking. We will bring you the test results as soon as we get them," Emmeryn said with a kind smile before turning around and walking out of the room. A few minutes later, Robin was joined by Chrom. They talked for hours about anything and everything. They got along very well and she found him easy to talk to. When he left she felt lonely. She wanted him or Lissa to stay with her but instead she sat there, alone before she fell asleep.

_"When the time is right, you will find me..."_

"What?!" Robin yelled, unaware that she had been dreaming,

"ROBIN!" Chrom shouted as he rushed into the room. He was clearly concerned that she randomly yelled at three in the morning. After she told him about her dream, he waited with her until she was asleep. He started to wonder what was going to happen when she left the hospital. Would she be okay? He decided to introduce her to his employees when she was allowed out of the hospital. She might even consider working for him. He was low on staff so it would be great to have another person helping out. He ended up falling asleep on the plastic chair he brought into her room when they were talking earlier.

The next morning was hard. Robin got her results back but it was worse than what she'd expected...

**I'm quite happy with this chapter to be honest. I can deffinately say I'm better writing third person than first person. Remember to review and suggest pairings! This will probably be updated every day if people like it so... ummm... bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Recruit

**Okay, the last chapter was pretty bad... It'll get better I promise! Thanks for the reviews, they're appreciated. I've decided a few pairings but keep suggesting:**

**- Frederick & Lissa**

**-Gaius & Sumia**

**-Nowi & Ricken**

**-Vaike & Miriel**

**I decided these because I've paired them up on my game & they have really cute supports (especially Frederick & Lissa S support! I'm seriously in love with that pairing!) and also a few people suggested them!**

**Chrizzel28: I would love to pair Robin & Walhart but I haven't had any supports with him on my game (well, not the file with a female avatar anyways) so I wouldn't be good at writing about him because I don't know much about his personality, sorry!**

**Rajayohn: Dont worry, you're not alone, I LOVE Frederick & Lissa as a couple haha!**

**Anyways, I don't own Fire Emblem, we all know this, on with the story!**

"This is PERMANENT?!" Robin cried, tears blurring her vision. She had never felt this upset before. Well, she assumed she hadn't,

"I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry, but Chrom says you're welcome to stay in the spare room in his apartment until you find your own place because they will probably let you leave here tomorrow. So at least you have a temporary house. Also, he's got you a job in his supermarket. It's kind of inconsiderate of him to hire you when you're in this state but he's pretty desperate for new sta-" Emmeryn was interrupted by another nurse who's name tag read "Phila". She had long, white hair, pulled back tightly into a bun, with just her fringe hanging out. She told Emmeryn that she was needed elsewhere, so they both left Robin alone. She was heartbroken and angry. She would never know who she was. Did she have a family? Friends? Boyfriend? And even during a time like this Chrom was trying to get her to work for him? The selfish little-

"Umm, hey Robin. I take it Emm told you about my work offer. It does seem like I'm being selfish but it will benefit both of us! We need money to pay electricity bills and stuff. Yeah, that's right, you have to help pay. So? Wanna work for me?" Chrom said, grinning at her,

"Fine, I'll do it,"

* * *

Just as Emmeryn predicted, she was allowed to leave the next day. Chrom decided to show her the place she would be working for the next few months, maybe even years. Chrom-mart was bigger than she imagined it would be. The outside was impressive, with a roof that was shaped like a wave and the whole building was transparent. They strolled through the revolving doors to see an enormous sign that had the name of the supermarket printed in the centre. There were various other signs that Robin didn't bother to investigate. Suddenly, a man with spikey blonde hair wearing a shirt the same as Chrom's with the supermarket logo in the left corner,walked up to them,

"So this is the new recruit? Hey everyone, FRESH MEAT! Just joking! That's yet another one of The Vaike's great qualities, humor. Anyways you're.." He paused to read the name tag Chrom had given her just minutes before, "...Robin! I'm Vaike," Just as he finished his sentence, a clumsy woman stumbled up to them, tripped and dropped all of the boxes she was carrying. She dusted herself off and got up then introduced herself as Sumia. After about twenty minutes of introductions, she had met Vaike, Sumia, Miriel, Stahl, Sully, Virion and Maribelle, although she could see more people who must have been busy at that point in time. She was just about to start stocking shelves when a tall man with dark brown hair and a serious expression rushed towards her,

"What do you think you're doing?" This man seemed to instantly dislike her,

"My job? Now, before you go around interigating people, it might be a nice idea to tell them who the hell you are?!" She raised an eyebrow,

"Fine, I'm Frederick. So why are you working without the proper training?"

"Because I got hired to work, not to be lectured by some random old man. Anyways, I can... see things... like what products will sell and won't sell. The advantages and disadvantages of putting them in certain places. But that doesn't matter. Now I'm the sales adviser, and I'm trying to do a job here so if you don't mind PLEASE GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I GET A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

"I am NOT old," And with that, he stormed away, mumbling something as he left.

* * *

Working for Chrom wasn't easy, especially for Robin, as she was in charge of sales. He seemed so nice at first, however, at work it was a completely different story. He got frustrated, angry and it was so damn irritating Robin ended up standing, hitting her head off the wall on some occasions. Days went by and nothing exciting happened, until one Sunday morning when they discovered something terrible. Another supermarket had opened next to theirs, and to be fair, it looked a hell of a lot better. It looked tidy and organised. So basically everything that Chrom-mart wasn't. It was called Validars R Us, which wasn't exactly the most creative or memorable name in the world. Chrom stood and his jaw dropped when he saw the owner of the supermarket head over to greet them. It would take WAY too long to explain what happened next, but long story short, Chrom was put in jail overnight for "Unfriendly behaviour towards other humans" which as far as Robin knew, wasn't something you could be arrested for. It didn't even SOUND like a real thing. Seriously. What the hell was even wrong with the Ylissean prison system? He was let out with a warning the next day but Stahl caught him sneaking out to murder Validar (the owner of Validars R Us if that wasn't clear enough) and stopped him before he could cause any damage. The next staff meeting was very awkward. Robin excused herself to go to the bathroom and unsurprisingly didn't return until everyone was on their way home. Everyone had been talking about Chrom's arrest and as soon as he got there he knew about it so the next ten minutes were spent by Chrom explaining himself which is how everyone felt bored, awkward and like they wanted to punch him in the face. Even Sumia, who clearly had a crush on him, hated him at this moment. Everyone was heading out to their cars when Stahl stopped Robin so they could talk. She didn't think about the fact that Chrom must be waiting for her outside and they started to talk,

"So Robin, I was wondering... Would you like to... maybe... you know... get dinner tomorrow? If you say no it's okay! It's probably stupid of me to even ask... you know what? It doesn't matter I'll just go no-"

"I'd love to," She interrupted him, not that he minded. She smiled and skipped away. It was so unexpected, but when she thought about it, they had spent a lot of time together when they were working because she stocked shelves next to the bakery he worked in with a sweet-loving man called Gaius, who recently joined Chrom-mart. She saw Chrom, who had waited patiently for her, leaning against his shiny, black car,

"What are you so happy about?" He jokingly nudged her arm,

"I'm going out to dinner with Stahl tomorrow!" she beamed,

"You're WHAT?!"

**OOOOOOOOH DRAMA! Sorry this is short again, I'm struggling to think of a plot! So please review with ideas! Also tell me who Robin should end up with! Any FE character. I might just keep her and Stahl together I really don't know so HELP ME! Next chapter might be up tomorrow, so... ummm... bye!**


End file.
